


please bang my line (you know i'll answer)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yuta has a crush on sana, and chaos ensues.





	please bang my line (you know i'll answer)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a piece of shit

“You really had to say that you know Sana is from Osaka? Way to be subtle.”

Yuta scowls at Doyoung. “Shut  _ up.  _ I know that was embarrassing, alright?”

“I think she’s pretty,” Mark says. “Besides, I don’t think you’re the first person to have a crush on her. She’s really popular on those male community sites.”

“So is Mina,” Jaehyun adds from the kitchen.

Yuta groans. “I don’t have a crush on her!”

Taeil pops his head into the room. “Okay, if you don’t have a crush on her,” he teases, taking out his phone, “then I guess you won’t freak out if I ask Yeri for her number and dare you to text her.”

The silence is brief before a chorus of “ooh’s” fill the space around them. Anyone who wasn’t invested in the conversation suddenly is. Yuta doesn’t want to text Sana, but he also doesn’t want to prove everyone’s point about how completely flustered he gets when it comes to her. It’s kind of pathetic, really, because their interactions have never really gone beyond bowing to each other at award shows and short greetings in their native tongue backstage at music shows. But she’s cute. And really, really pretty. He likes the sparkle in her eye, how bright her personality is at all times. This girl is like light, and he feels like a drunken moth.

“Fine,” Yuta stares down Taeil, “ask Yeri for her number.”

“Can you get Nayeon’s too?” Yukhei shouts from the bathroom.

“She’s too pretty for you!” Donghyuck yells back.

“Can you all shut up? I’m calling Yeri!”

The ruckus dies down again as Taeil waits for her to pick up. Yuta swallows hard. He’s hoping,  _ praying _ that Yeri won’t give him Sana’s number.

_ “Hello?” _

__ “Hey, can I ask a favor of you?”

Yeri is quiet for a few seconds. “Um, sure. What do you need?”

“Would you happen to have Sana’s phone number?”

“Huh?”

“Sana? From TWICE?”

“Why do you need it?”

“So you have it?”

“Answer my question.”

“To humiliate Yuta.”

Yeri hangs up.


End file.
